Goodbye to the Upper East Elite
by decemberdancer
Summary: What happens when someone gets into the private lives of S, C, B, N, J and D? Who was it in their house? Who made those calls? Will there be death? Read and Find out. SECOND CHAPTER UP....A STRANGER IN SERENA'S SUITE! PLEASEE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**First Gossip Girl Story333 Review me :]]]] ~! 33 **

**And~ No I do not own any of the Gossip Girl characters although I wish I made them up first 33**

Blair Waldorf was generally not a nice person. She was pretty well known for being a total #$%! to everyone but her bf Serena Van der Woodsen, who was a goddess in the flesh. That particular Monday was no exception. She sat on the steps of the MET surrounded by her little mini Blairs. Serena was sitting one step below Blair on the right, but Serena was long and taut, her head was even with Blair's. The second she looked into her eyes, she knew something was wrong.

"My mother is having an affair!" Blair spat through her teeth. Serena reflexively put her hand on her friend's knee. Hazel, who was on her left, did the same. Blair slapped Hazels hand away, and Hazel recoiled from her touch. See what I mean?

"B…" Serena started hesitantly. Blair cut her off.

"I know she is! You know last week when Cyrus was off doing business in Brazil or Chile or wherever the #$!? I needed to get a couple twenties from her bedroom and I opened the door and she was making out to some tall guy wearing jeans and a POLO!" Penelope, Kati, Isabel, and Hazel gasped.

"I swear to god if any of this ends up on Gossip Girl I'll make every last one of you a Jenny Humphrey!" Blair threatened. Isabel closed her eNV. With that Blair stood up, glowered at her four little wanna-bes, and walked to Constance Billard with Serena.

"There has to be some explanation B. Your mom is so against cheating remember? She almost kicked Cyrus out when she found out he cheated on his ex!" Serena assured Blair.

"No S, she's against people cheating on _her_!" Blair said. Serena put her arm around her best friend's tiny shoulders.

"It'll be ok B," Serena comforted, _"Blair's life is already so #$%ed up already. She doesn't need this" _

By the time French was over, Blair was on the warpath. She had a look on her face that said, "I hate you and if you don't get out of my way I'll make your life hell." She stomped down the hall looking for Serena, she needed to vent about the miserable day she'd had so far. She turned the corner so fast her vision blurred, and she walked right into…JENNY?!

"UGH!! JENNY HUMPHREY…" she started, taking a step toward her.

"Sorry B," Jenny said simply, walking away. Blair's face was red, and no one needed to look into her eyes to see that Blair was done with her. Jenny might've had some hope of being saved from being a nobody, but Blair had clearly made up her mind.

Jenny sighed and slumped back against the wall, making room for Blair to pass. Blair smirked before turning and stalking down the hall. Blair sighed and looked at her feet, but not long enough for anyone to notice. Could the Ice Princess be feeling…._jealousy_? YUP. Blair often found herself wondering what Jenny's life was like at home. That big comfy loft. And her caring, go with the flow dad.

"I wish" Blair thought, thinking of her own tidy house, with a mother who was too busy with her new hubby to care about her daughter, and people waiting to gossip if Blair Waldorf didn't keep their expectations. Blair shoved the bathroom door open with two perfectly manicured hands. She was on her knees with the door locked in a single second. She flushed the toilet to drown out the sound, and stuck one finger down her throat.

"Dan!" Serena smiled and pecked him on the lips. He raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe I should run into you more often," he joked, returning the favor. Serena tipped her head back and laughed her tinkling-little kid laugh that Dan loved. Serena loved the fact that Dan could make her forget about her frantic best friend, who was currently PMS-ing over her life. As much as Serena was easy-going, and wanted to tell her friend to suck it up, stop complaining, and smile, Serena respected Blair for her behavior, her life at home had never been normal; Blair had to grow up too fast and unprepared for everything her mother threw at her. Serena sighed. Poor B. Too bad it's impossible to stay sad around Dan Humphrey.

"Serena, beauty, love of my life, would you like to go to dinner tonight?" Dan sad, straightening his back and put on a serious face, mocking formalness.

"Indeed, your highness, I would be so very glad that you would bestow a meal upon me," Serena couldn't keep a straight face, and doubled over with laughter. Dan swooped in for another kiss, and dipped Serena, who shrieked in delight. If only Little J were so happy.

Apparently, word spreads fast around here. It seems like every girl in Constance Billard knew of Jenny Humphrey's new social status. Penelope rounded the corner, and stopped short when she saw Jenny at her locker.

"Hey Little J! Love the shirt! Did you save up to go to K-mart?!" Penelope asked, putting on an innocent face. Jenny slammed her locker, not looking at Penelope and her little crew, who were red in the face from laughing. High School was a #$%!, especially when Nelli Yuki is above you in the social stat.

"Hey wait P!" Jenny called acting just as innocent as Penelope had, "You forgot a spot when you were shaving your face this morning!" Jenny put a finger on her own cheek. Sure it was a little corny, but Penelope had just gotten owned by the nobody, and what's better then revenge? Penelope knows.

XOXO3333


	2. Chapter 2 A STRANGER IN SERENA SUITE

**Heyy ppls. Second chapter is up. Please review **

**A STRANGER IN SERENA'S SUITE**

Serena walked out of the bright blue Constance Billard doors, causing everyone to stop and stare at her unreal beauty. It was unseasonably warm for a day in the middle of Fall, and Serena gratefully pulled off the navy blue Constance Billard sweater and stuck it into her Marc Jacobs tote. She picked her foot up to take another step forward, when she blacked out.

"What the fu-" she started.

"Guess who" A gruff voice whispered into her ear. Dan stood behind her, his hands wrapped around her eyes

"DAANN!" she giggled. "You scared me to death" He kissed her neck, than took her hand.

"So my love, I'll be picking you up at seven?" Dan asked.

"That's the plan," Serena confirmed, pressing herself closer to him and kissing him on the lips. Coming up for air, her hand flew to the bottom of her bag, where her red flipshot cell vibrated. She pulled it out, and flipped it open.

**AHHHH, the number 3. Everyone loves the number 3. 30% percent off everything in Barneys (HA! Like we ever buy anything on sale.) Apparently, the mother of the Queen Bee likes the number three even more than most people. Rumor has it that there's a third man in her life, and in her bed. Third time's the charm…right Mrs. Waldorf? **

Serena had only read three quarters of the message when her phone vibrated again. The words **BLAIR CALLING **flashed across the screen. Serena sighed, and hit "RECEIVE". She took a breath to say hello, but Blair said it first.

"SERENA!!!!!!" Blair screamed into the phone. Serena's ears were ringing. She only caught certain parts of the conversation, "KATI---ISABEL, GOSSIP GIRL-----THEM!" and a few sobs.

"Blair, Where are you?" Serena said calmly into the phone.

"In a taxi, I planned to go home, but I CAN'T! Can't I come over your house, please?" Blair whimpered.

"Of course, I'm headed there now" Serena waved goodbye to Dan and hailed a taxi at the same time. She drummed her long fingers nervously on the armrest and tapped her feet. She was pretty sure the cab driver would've let her out on the street unless she hadn't thrown a fifty over the seat. She could see him tensing; her tapping was driving him nuts. She bit her lip and folded her hands in her lap, but it was only a matter of time until she was tapping again. She almost hoped the driver _did_ let her out on the street. If he did, she would lose herself and go find Kati and Isabel.

"Those #$%^&! If Serena didn't have a heart as big as she did, she would've created an amazingly vicious rumor, even better than anything Blair had ever come up with. No one knew it, but Serena could be the biggest #$%^& on the Upper East Side if she wanted to.

Finally the cab driver pulled up to the curb. Serena hopped out and flew through the double doors. In the elevator, she leaned on the "14" button the whole ride up. When she opened the door, Blair was crumpled on Serena's bed. Serena threw her coat and bag to her right, not really caring if it landed on something. She was hugging Blair in an instant, a comforting flow of words streaming from her mouth. Blair sat up, her eyes puffy and red rimmed, her cheeks streaked with tears.

"No it won't. My mom's a s#$!" Blair looked away from Serena, jumped, and screamed. Serena followed her gaze, moaned, and fell on top of Blair.

Chuck slammed the door of his limo, and waited for the doorman to open the door. He had just gotten the Gossip Girl text about Blair's mom, and was sure Blair was at Serena's. Maybe he could be a total $$ sometimes, but he was still in love with Blair, truth be told, and had an odd urge to comfort her. He strode through the apartment, and opened Serena's bedroom door. Both girls fell into his arms. He looked down at the sobbing beauties, and then looked past them into the room. Although he could support Blair and Serena's weight easily, when he saw what was there, he almost dropped them both. Along Serena's window sill, were pictures of Serena. Pictures of her in her house. Getting a drink out of the kitchen, pictures of her and Blair walking down the street, and sitting outside the MET. There were even pictures of Serena _sleeping_. Chuck carefully guided the two girls back to the bed. The clutched each other, trembling. Chuck went over to further examine the pictures. He had to admit, this was pretty #$%^* up. He walked the length of Serena's windows, studying each picture carefully. He checked to see if there was any reflection of the photographer in a mirror, or any clues to who it could be. Nothing. Chuck stopped when he came to Serena's full length mirror, trimmed in gold, with gold legs. He stepped back and studied the writing that was scrawled on Serena's mirror with blood red lipstick:

I was a nobody, until now. You think you and your little rich friends rule Constance Billard, but I'll show you. You've all gossiped about me. Apparently my hair wasn't shiny enough for me to be your friend. Well, it's over now !#$%. I promise you S, I won't stop until you and every single one of your friends is dead.

P.S. Nice house


End file.
